


Distraction

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor needs a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

"Argh, damn it." Connor threw his screwdriver across the room.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist and soft lips brushed his cheek. "What did the screwdriver do to deserve that?"

"Nothing, but I thought Lester might complain if I tried throwing the detector across the room." He twisted in his lover's arms and smiled up at him. "Something's causing it to short out every time it turns on and it takes the lights with it. Lester says he's making me work in the basement if I plunge everyone into darkness again but I can't work out what's making the circuits blow."

"Turn it off for tonight and work on it tomorrow when you're fresh. We'll rely on finding anomalies the old fashioned way until then."

"You mean wait for people to start screaming and then follow the chaos?" Connor teased.

His lover grinned. "Works for me. Come on. Come home and I'll find some way of taking your mind off things." He slid his hand slowly along Connor's body, cupping and gently squeezing the bulge in his trousers. "Feels like you have a problem that needs taking care of." He looked around quickly, confirming that they were alone, most of the staff having gone due to a combination of the late hour and the repeated lighting failures. He grinned wickedly and unfastened Connor's trousers.

"What are you doing?" Connor squeaked.

"If you don't know I'm doing it wrong."

"We're in the ARC!"

His lover chuckled, his breath puffing against Connor's ear and making him shiver. "I'd noticed." He knew they didn't have time to linger so he slipped his hand inside the trousers and wrapped his fingers around Connor's straining cock. A few practised strokes had his young lover coming with a gasp and a hastily muffled cry. He pulled his hand out and licked his fingers clean.

Connor groaned and slumped against him bonelessly.

"Still worried about the detector?"

"The what?" Connor asked, smiling dopily. "Come on. Let's go home and you can work on distracting me some more."

Jon Lyle laughed and turned him around to kiss him quickly. "As you wish."


End file.
